the_septetfandomcom-20200214-history
Katrina Lois
Katrina Lois is a young and not very successful scholar. She is the adopted daughter of Ocnus Lois. She was the host of The Tournament. Biography Early Life Katrina was born to two outlaws. Soon after, Ocnus was contracted to kill them. He succeeded, unaware that they had a baby. He was consumed with guilt and decided that the only way to make things right was to take care of Katrina. He considered putting her in foster care, but ended up keeping her due to his own negative experiences at orphanages. When Katrina was old enough, she accompanied Ocnus on many adventures. She tried to write everything down that he told her. A few of Ocnus' enemies found out that he had adopted a child and he became worried that they would hurt her as revenge or take her to be used against him. In order to protect her, he retreated to a cottage and enchanted it to frequently move around the world. Hogwarts Years Katrina was sorted into Ravenclaw. Because she spent so much of her childhood travelling with Ocnus, she had had very little interaction with other kids. As a result, she was rather awkward and was often mocked. She was even considered dorky by Ravenclaw standards. She became stiff and cold, and spent almost all of her time at school in the library. Through multiple years of hard work and studying, Katrina became an Animagus. Fifth Year In her fifth year, she became a Prefect. This made her classmates dislike her even more, but she still took a great amount of pride in her work. She became more curious about her biological parents. Her questions had always made Ocnus feel very guilty for killing them, so she began to investigate on her own. During a school break, she went to her birthplace. Ocnus found her and decided that it was best if she heard the truth for herself. He took her to a location where the Resurrection Stone had been hidden so that Katrina could talk to her parents. She found that they were malicious criminals and she believed that Ocnus' guilt was unwarranted. Throughout her childhood, she had watched Ocnus agonize about the things he had done. The incident with her parents caused her to believe that Ocnus was a good person and did not deserve to feel this way. She attempted to magically remove Ocnus' memories of the things he regretted. However, due to Katrina's inexperience and the complicated nature of memory spells, the spell went wrong and seemingly erased most of Ocnus' memory and caused him to have difficulties forming new memories. She tried to fix it but failed, possibly making things worse. Katrina spent a significant amount of time looking after Ocnus and sharing every memory she could. Her studies were significantly impacted. She desperately researched ways to heal him. However, she did not tell Ocnus that she was the one who had caused his memory loss. Physical Appearance Katrina typically looks frumpy and uptight and is rarely thought of as being attractive. Her appearance and clothing reflect how much she values practicality and professionalism. She had dark red hair and hazel eyes. There is a scar on her lips from a childhood magical accident. Personality and Traits Abilities/Skills * Magical aptitude: Katrina is an extremely talented witch. She learns spells quickly and has shown prowess in multiple types of magic. * Animagus: She can turn into an albatross at will. * Illusion: Katrina can create impressive magic illusions, especially of environments. They are typically very detailed, but there are usually some giveaways (such as the repetitive motions of the fake people). * Writing: Katrina has written many academic papers. She wrote a very unpopular column for the Hogwarts school paper. She also published a beloved fiction series later in life under a pseudonym. Possessions Relationships Category:Characters Category:Present Category:Ravenclaw Category:Lois Category:Werewolves Category:Animagus Category:Prefects Category:Authors